


make me your one and only

by dyinqstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Baby Boy Kink, Blowjobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom!Tyler, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, blindfolding, but i like dom tyler, ending is fluff, face fucking, ik josh is totally dom, joshler - Freeform, lol im sorry, sub!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: Josh is a tease to Tyler, so the brunet punishes his pink-haired boyfriend, and then it leads to another punishment because Josh fucking sucks and Tyler knows he literally does.(NSFW duhhh lol)I listened to Dark Horse and it inspired me to write this even though it's not even............ relatable? I don't know. Let's see how this goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT SO IM SORRY IF IT SUCKS LOL

Tyler was up late at 3 am, writing songs. Well, that, and because Josh was up too. But unfortunately for Tyler, his pink-haired boyfriend was getting him pretty heated. And let me tell you, folks, this isn't what Tyler likes, but Josh likes to get his daddy going, and when he gets him going, Tyler can become fucking wild like a fox chasing after an innocent bunny.

"Hey daddy," Josh said slowly yet somewhat seductively, sliding himself between Tyler's arms and onto his lap, straddling the brunet. Tyler had his pencil in hand as he wrote down some small lyrics, but then paused and clenched the slightly-sharpened pencil a bit more. He scowled a bit when Josh began to trail kisses along his neck. Tyler pushed the pink-haired boy away slightly. "Not now, sweetheart." He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember what he was going to add to this song he was writing.

But what did Josh do? Disobey, obviously. He was a tease and Tyler hated it. Josh took Tyler's pencil somehow, because he was still facing him so how the hell does he do that, and anyways he just threw it across the room. Tyler almost shrieked, but then stared at Josh dead in the eye. (Is that an expression or something?) "Josh.." he hissed.

"Yeah?" Josh spoke softly against his daddy's lips. Tyler growled. "Unless you want to be punished, I suggest leaving me alone."

Josh pouted softly, but then smirked. "I want you to punish me," he snarled playfully. Tyler gripped his baby boy's hips gently, yet firmly, and kept his firm gaze on him as well. "Do you now? Tell me what you want me to do, baby boy," he smirked back at the pink-haired boy, whose eyes suddenly sparkled with pure desperation.

He edged closer to Tyler, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck, still straddling him quite well. "I want you to fuck me," he breathed again. "Fuck me so hard that I end up screaming"-he moaned this quite loudly, giving Tyler a 'lift'-"'Daddy! Oh, fuck! Harder, ahnn..!'.. and then I want you to hit my prostate much harder and then I moan 'Tylerrrr, ahhh! Fuck!' and it gets you all pissed and you punish me, oh hell yes, you punish me by shoving two or three fingers inside me, and then keep me from cumming, and when you let me, you fuck me again and keep me from cumming. But oh shit, I'm blindfolded. I'm also tied up at the start of this, right, Daddy? And I'm so turned on by how you punish me, that you call me your little slut, your little mess, your little whore, all those pretty names you give me. How's that sound, daddy?"

And then Tyler almost jumped out of his skin because Josh traced the tip of his erected dick. "You getting a little excited there too, daddy?~" he teased, blinking, the pure want still clear in his mocha brown eyes. (No that wasn't a forest fic reference that fic literally ruined me)

The brunet growled again, his eyes burning fiercely. "You know what?" he asked. Josh looked at him, patiently. "You're getting fucked hard either way, kitten. You teased me up to this point and I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name 3 seconds in. And you'll love it of course." Apparently Josh's eyes lit up. Yeah, he's definitely quite the dirty slut for Tyler.

Tyler grabbed Josh from his back firmly, and held him close, Josh's legs still wrapped around his daddy's waist good. The brunet took his pink-haired boyfriend to the bed, and threw him onto it gently. "Undress." He ordered, going over to the door to the room. "Oh, and by the way.. I'm getting something. Don't play with yourself while I'm gone, darling. Or you get it worse." His eyes glinted a bit of a fiery threat, to which Josh obeyed and undressed quickly. Tyler went to a closet in the living room and pulled out a box of 'those things.' Y'know. Ropes, gags, blindfolds, dildos, panties, condoms, lube, all that shit. Kinky shit. Tyler laughed to himself.

He grabbed a bottle of lube, the blindfold, and a rope. Well actually just semi-thick black soft material that is good to tie your sub up, you get what I'm saying, alright then. Tyler made his way back to the bedroom, and smiled softly at Josh when he saw the other male not playing with himself and fully undressed. He grabbed hold of Josh's wrists, putting them above his head and tying them to the headboards. "Gonna fuck you so hard," Tyler muttered as he tied the somewhat frustrating material around Josh's wrists and to the headboards. Josh whimpered, adding a small squeak that sound like a breathy 'please.' Oh, yeah. He totally got his daddy going. Fuckin' hell.

"Should I tie your ankles to the ends here so you don't jerk them?" Tyler asked softly, nodding at one of Josh's ankles and the small stubs at the ends of the bed. Josh shrugged, "up to you." Tyler muttered an "eh" and left it like so, taking the blindfold and putting it on his baby boy, tying it a bit firmly but not too firmly.

Tyler grabbed the bottle of lube next, putting some on his fingers and rubbing it in, as well as rubbing it on his still-hardened dick. He loved the want in Josh, despite how annoying he could be when Tyler was focusing on things besides sex and this shit. Josh was already letting out small squeaks of desperation, which was why Tyler absolutely loved how much want the pink-haired male could show.

He took two fingers, spreading Josh's legs apart a bit further than they already are. Without warning, he shoved them in his boyfriend's asshole, making him moan quite loudly at how sudden it happened and all. Tyler smirked to himself, deepening his two fingers, feeling around the inside of Josh's ass. I mean, it's not like he hasn't done this before... hah.. ha.... you get it. You all get what I'm saying.

Josh moaned even louder as Tyler deepened his fingers, causing the brunet to grunt whilst doing so. He suddenly hit what must've been Josh's prostate, or 'sweet spot,' because Josh fucking moaned so goddamn loud at this, holy HELL. Tyler was definitely going crazy. (Before you say anything, he was undressed too. I forgot to describe it before hand, fuck. Sorry) He leaned in towards Josh, pushing against the boys' prostate more, making him almost SCREAM. He thrust to and from the pink-haired boy's sweet spot as he sucked on the 'lucky spot' of Josh's neck, biting it occasionally to leave a dark hickey. Darker than Tyler's soul. Was that edgy? Oh okay.

"F-..fuck, daddy... ah... hharder..! FUCK! GOD..!!" Josh screamed, Tyler pushing harder and harder. "D-daddy... 'm gonnaa... c-cum.."

Tyler breathed against Josh's lips. "Not yet, baby boy.. we've only just started. You can be _this_ close already.." Josh moaned at that, letting out a soft 'please,' but afterwards Tyler let out a disapproving hum.

After more of hitting Josh's prostate, Tyler smirked at the sight of Josh's dick, which was appearing to be so close to cumming despite refraining of it. "Fuck.. daddy... please.. I've been s-such a good.. boy..."

"Oh, have you?" Tyler said in a seductive tone, making Josh only moan so much more than a couple seconds ago. "Cum for me, you little slut."

And at that, Josh screamed Tyler's _name._ Not name as in 'daddy' or 'master' or anything. He screamed 'Tyler.' However, cum spurted from Josh's reddened.. swelling(??), hard dick, getting all over his and Tyler's stomach.

"You little shit," the brunet snarled.

"Daddy, Daddy I'm sorry I'm sorry, fuck.. fuck me hard... oh my god, please.. I love you s-so much I want you to fuck me hard but I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to scream your real name I'm s-so - so sorry-"

But Tyler was already adding more lube to his dick and then shoved it RIGHT in to Josh, making him scream. "FUCK!" He cried, and Tyler grunted as he thrust in and out of his boyfriend. He noticed how Josh tried to keep himself from moaning, but it didn't work. He continued to moan, and grunt, and whimper and all that. Tyler was enjoying those beautiful sounds, but he himself was moaning sometimes and grunting a little more frequently than he thought to.

He hit Josh's prostate a few more deeper thrusts afterwards, hitting it harder and harder with every thrust. Josh screamed, pulling his wrists from the restraints, but it was no use. Tyler's eyes were squinted yet he took notice of that too, and he smirked again. Josh was bucking his hips, balling his fists until his knuckles were almost white. He was close to cumming, Tyler could tell after a few long moments of more thrusts and sweet spot hitting. He sucked on Josh's lucky spot of his neck, biting it harder to make more of a darker hickey. It drove Josh so much more crazy now.

"P-please daddy, c-can I cum??.. I've b-been- fuck! ah! -s-such a good.. b-boy for you, please daddy... let me cum..." Josh begged, moaning and whimpering. But Tyler did not let him. "No can do baby boy," he said softly in between small grunts. "You called me by my _name._ You wait longer now." Josh moaned at that, especially very much erotically at the 'baby boy.' Well, if my calculations are correct, SOMEONE'S got a baby boy kink. But hey, Tyler has a daddy kink. It's okay that way. (end me now) Tyler bit the hickey harder, grunting in harmony with Josh's moans whilst hitting his sweet spot or 'prostate' more and more harder every single fucking time. He realized that he was close to cumming himself, so he let out a shaky breathy "Oh, shit."

Josh rolled his head back (is rolled the word? or lolled?), letting out another moan. "F-fuck.." he moaned shakily. "P-please daddy.. l-let me cum... I-I c-can't hold it m-much.. longer - FUCK! -.." His daddy complied. "Alright, baby boy.. s-shit- I'm gonna cum too anyways.. ah- you first," he ordered. And Josh did so. He came all over his and Tyler's stomach again, screaming an EXTREMELY erotic and loud, high moan. It worded 'daddy' obviously, which made up for the whole of what caused this much punishment. Tyler moaned quite erotically himself a couple moments afterwards as well, cumming inside of Josh. Josh moaned at the sensation as did Tyler because I just said it. Duhhh.

Tyler pulled out of Josh carefully, sitting up. He untied Josh, and took the blindfold off, but wasn't done. That wasn't it. He took Josh and then put him on top of him. The brunet smirked playfully, his eyes glinting with playfulness as well. Josh got what he was doing, and went under the covers quickly, near Tyler's dick. Tyler breathed, letting out a soft moan when he felt Josh's lips slightly touch it. "You wanna suck?" Tyler said, immediately realizing how much of a fucking meme he sounded there. No, no. He's not a meme. Stop it, you. I'M the meme. You just haven't met me- okay okay, I'll get back to it. Jesus, you sinners.

He smirked when Josh frantically and desperately nodded, whimpering 'please' a bunch of times. Tyler growled, "open your mouth for me then, angel. I'll give you a taste.. again." And when Josh opened his mouth, Tyler fucking WHAMMED it in th- okay, no. He thrust his dick inside Josh's mouth pretty fast, startling the pink-haired boy a little bit. Fortunately for the both of him, though, he didn't choke. (that sounded funny as shit I'm sorry)

Josh licked the tip of Tyler's dick with his tongue, making Tyler moan. He let out a breathy chuckle at how easily flustered his daddy could get. He continued to lick the tip and wrap his shy mouth around close to the top of the brunet's extremely hard dick. Tyler moaned more, thrusting in and out a little quicker now of Josh's mouth. His kitten didn't care though, well, at least not until Tyler's dick hit Josh's throat.. or... uvula? I don't know. Somewhere in there. Josh moved up close to the tip of Tyler's dick as soon as that happened so he wouldn't actually choke.

After a few more thrusts, Tyler was shaking a bit and moaning a bunch and grunting. Josh moaned here and there as well, humming approvingly at how Tyler begged for more and how good he was doing. Josh noticed that Tyler clawed the bed sheets, his knuckles whitening a bit. He must be close to cumming, Josh thought to himself. He smirked, not saying anything.

"Baby boy.." Tyler breathed, moaning a bit in between. "D-daddy's gonna... g-gonna cum- fuck! -swallow i-it good, okay?"

Josh was so fucking turned on by the 'baby boy' and 'swallow it good.' Especially his daddy's moans. He nodded and gave another hum of understanding approval, and suddenly Tyler let out such a loud moan, almost a scream. He came inside Josh's mouth, Josh swallowing as fast he could, pulling his now red mouth and lips off Tyler's member. Cum dripped and spilled a bit onto Tyler's stomach as well as Josh's face and a bit top half of his body.

Tyler eased, and so did Josh a few moments later. Josh went to go quickly get a cloth and wet it, coming back and wiping the white hot spurts of cum off his stomach and top half and face, and off Tyler's stomach and legs and dick and all there as well. He also wiped small spots on the bed, but he knew there would probably be small stains. Maybe.

His daddy asked for clean boxers for the both of him, and Josh nodded and got two pairs. He threw one at Tyler's face and laughed, putting on his own pair. Tyler let out a 'blegh' as he took it off his face and put it on where it's supposed to go, which isn't his fucking face. Josh you little bean.

"C'mere Joshie," Tyler said after both of their crotches were covered. Josh crawled across the bed to Tyler, and they both got under the covers, cuddling close to each other. Josh rested his head on Tyler's shoulder, meanwhile Tyler pressed his lips to Josh's head. "You're so good, angel," he whispered. "So pretty, so beautiful and so so good for your daddy, hm?~ Even if you were a little tease and naughty at first, I still love you. You turn me on by all this want, god. You're so fucking beautiful."

"Don't get me hard again," Josh said jokingly, and Tyler laughed as well did Josh. He kissed the brunet passionately but softly, and pressed his exposed body to Tyler's. "I love you so much," he breathed against his lips, and Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh as the smaller one placed his arms around Tyler's neck. "I love you so much too, Josh."

The two of them ended up watching some show on their TV in the bedroom, and then turning it off and going to sleep, still tangled in each others' bodies. It was love, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Both of them swore they wouldn't.

And it never became any other way. It was always normal love with occasional sex as written in this, but it was still beautiful and filled with love regardless of how explicit it became.

Tyler loved Josh. Josh loved Tyler.

That's how it was supposed to be, and that's how it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> JFC THAT TOOK FOREVER. but i'm proud!! i guess? i hope you guys like it aaaaa, again it's my first time writing smut ;v; i hope ya liked it!!
> 
> need to talk? got any ideas or prompts? my kik is charabeans! let me know who you are first though. <33  
> have a nice day/night/afternoon/morning/evening/whatever time it is for you!


End file.
